


More Than a Game

by lemoonsqeezer



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Lemons, Pokemon - Freeform, Romance, world saving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoonsqeezer/pseuds/lemoonsqeezer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a flash of a thunderbolt, Mason's boring everyday life was altered into a hero's quest of virtual reality.Destined to be the leader of 6 unmatched talents he will lead these magnificent creatures they call Pokémon to defeat an unknown evil. With the help of his companion, Mason continues on his journey to destroy this certain evil and bring peace to the world of Pokémon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Long Way Home

                                                                                                            Chapter 1

                                                                                                    The Long Way Home

 

I kept on glaring at the clock since about a minute ago. 'Why won't the bell ring already?' The words of my teacher sounded like he's drowning, I couldn't make a word he said.   
  
He looked at me and shouted, "Mason, if you want to go, just go. No one's stopping you," he glared, but the moment he ended his sentence, the bell rung, and everyone rushed out of the class. My teacher's face turned sour, and I kept quiet, though I would love to give him a smirk but I'd rather rush back to my house.   
  
I hastily emptied my table and shoved all the books and papers into my bag. Lifting up my loaded backpack I quickly dashed out of school. "Aahhh...the sweet scent of the outside world" I said to   
myself, taking huge breaths of air in every inhale.   
  
The old yellow diesel powered school bus stopped at the schools sidewalk,signaling children that wanted to go home by the bus to come quickly. I never liked the school bus, all the noise the kids made the shouting and talking made it an uncomfortable ride back home, and besides it was faster to travel on foot. So I began to dash quickly back home, for I was immeasurably tired mentally. Home is basically my sanctuary and the only thing that keeps me from growing insane inside this mess of a school.   
  


I zipped along the sidewalk in a hurry, dodging past pedestrians and mailboxes. Inspecting every sign as I go assured me that I indeed am running in the correct direction. Then the sign of Acorn Street flashed onto my eyes which immediately triggered me to stop, this is where my sanctuary is located. "I will soon be purified of all the atrocities of that school" I thought to myself chuckling a little.

 

So I sauntered the whole way home already too tired to run all the way. Reaching home I stood in front of the gate and inspected my house from top to bottom. This was what I would do every time I went home from school, it seemed to always clear my mind of all the stress and schoolwork. It isn't a very good house, it's not much but it feels perfect to me.

 

Unlocking the gate, I entered my house. "MOM!!!" I shouted inside the house, but no response was heard from her. I walked around the house looking for a note she might have left me and only found a note placed on the refrigerator nailed only to a magnet. The note wrote " Mason I'll be out for 2 days to visit Grandpa, I left some money for you to buy food and for any necessities. If there is an emergency just go and call Ms Longhorn next door." I smirked "Looks like I've got the whole house to myself" I said to myself feeling a sense of abundant freedom lingering in the air.

 

The first thing that came into my mind was not to eat first like my mom told me to, but instead I thought of checking the e-mail to finish the assignment, then checking the release date for the new game everyone's been talking about.

 

Call me a nerd or whatever, but I'd rather finish everything early than to have my game-playing session disrupted due to certain circumstances. Yes, I'm addicted to that level already.

 

Entering my room,I booted up the computer and checked my e-mail for my friend's part of the assignment.

 

Suddenly torrents of rain poured down from the skies, a sudden change in the weather, this was strange. As I peeked over the window, the sky was dark and cloudy which was more bizarre. It was clear just a while ago.

 

'Great....it's raining now' I groaned in annoyance 'Luckily I don't have any laundries' I sighed in relief. I went to check the e-mail again and I looked at the screen. "An e-mail from Pokémon?!" I gawked my eyes in excitement, hovering my mouse to the e-mail.

 

Welcome, you have been invited to play an adventurous game, the text read.

 

"To play the game for free?" My heart pounded in excitement.

 

I continued reading on what the email had to offer " You have been specially chosen among many different people to try out the new Pokémon game. I hope you enjoy the Beta version of our game. "

 

'Woah...specially chosen? That's so cool!' I thought to myself and widened my eyes, looking closer to the screen. I placed a hand on the screen, I was in total disbelief. At this point at the exact time when I placed my hand on the screen, a bolt of lightning struck outside of the window.

 

Suddenly I was astonished. I  felt a surge of electricity running through the screen. Just before I could remove my hand, I felt the electricity zap the surface of my skin, and before I knew it, everything went black.

 

I opened my eyes and the sight was blurry. I woke up to see a completely white room and a girl with green hair, but I couldn't see her face. Next to her was a man of a height a few centimeters taller than me. He had black hair, yet I couldn't see his face either. All I could hear was voices, and they were in echoes,

 

"Welcome to the world of Pokémon,"  I heard the man say. "This is the beta version of our game, and you two are one of the chosen to witness our game, no.. Experience it,"

 

The moment the man said the last word, I was plunged back into darkness. My breath hitched and I was suffocated. Once again, I was unconscious.


	2. The World of Pokemon

                                                                                                          

                                                                                                     Chapter 2

                                                                                            The World of Pokémon

 

I found myself waking up to a plain cream ceiling, a room of completely simple arrangements. A desk, a clock, a bed, and that's all there is to it.

 

After I observed it, they were simple without any details, for example, the legs of the desk were attached without screws. The PC didn't have a switch on button nor a CPU. The clock wasn't supplied with batteries. It's like this world is lacking all of the simple logical stuff.

 

When I got out of the room, I was met with a flight of stairs. "Um.. Who are you?" I asked as I saw a smiling woman from the first floor. "Mason, go say hi to our neighbors. They have a daughter, and she's your age!" She smiled widely like a computerized robot. "I'm sorry, where am.." She interrupted, "Mason, go say hi to our neighbors. They have a daughter, and she's your age!" She repeated again.

 

I looked around where I am, this was supposed to be my house, and she was supposed to be my mom, although her face resembled more like a woman in her mid-twenties. And I'm... In the game of Pokémon. The game addict in me would be really excited and would not want to escape from this world, but the sane part of me said that I should go back at least before mom is home.

 

"Okay," I said to my 'mom'. When I went outside, I noticed how close each house to another was. And.. In this town, they only have 2 houses, and 1 laboratory. 'Well at least it's not hard to find the neighbor' I thought to myself, walking to the next door.

 

This time, a different woman who looked similar to my 'mom' smiled and her eyes gleamed. "You must be Mason! My daughter is upstairs, you should go check on her," she told me.

 

'So I guess I should go upstairs and meet her daughter, okay' I thought to myself. I looked around the house, and it actually has the same interior as 'my house', being in game is really weird, with everything made way too simple. "Hi, I'm your neighbor, Mason," I said behind the girl with shoulder-length hair who was turning on her PC.

 

"Oh! You! You're Gym Leader Norman's son? Does it mean that you collect Pokémon's too?" She jumped excitedly. "No.. ,"I said slowly with a bit of hesitation,afraid of what her reaction might be. Is this part of the computer too? I heard other people will also be playing in this game too, but her reaction.. It's almost very humanlike.

 

But aside from that, playing this game is almost like having amnesia, since that's the first time I've heard about 'Norman'. You get all of the information from people inside the game.

 

"You're lame. Okay, come back when you look for a rival," She grinned, averting her gaze towards the PC. "What's your name?" I asked her, to test if she's a robot or a human. "Oh, I'm May. I almost forgot. You're Mason, right?" May justified. "Yeah, but I haven't caught any Pokémon yet.." I said to her in a rather embarrassed tone. "Oh..that makes us the same I guess,I haven't caught any Pokémon yet so far." She said to me sadly. "Anyways you should go and visit the laboratory, professor Birch is there and who knows he might give you a Pokemon! " she exclaimed cheerfully. I smiled back to her and nodded. "Have you met him?" I asked her. "No.. Wanna come together? It would be really awkward if I go there alone," May grinned sheepishly. "Sure, why not," I agreed.

 

Professor Birch's lab is like those labs that I expected it to be; Clean and meticulous, books and research files properly arranged and packed into shelves. Beakers and flasks present in every table. And like any other professor in a lab, he had many assistants to aid him in his researches.

 

He was sitting on a chair, reading with his nose buried on a book. He had brown hair and a beard, and he looked much younger than most professors. I'm certain he's younger than 40.

 

"Uhh..Excuse me, Professor Birch?" I uttered uneasily to him. He placed his book down and looked at me and May with a surprised and delighted look on his face." Oh,May, what a pleasant surprise! It's so nice of you to come by." He greeted May. " And who might you be young boy?" He asked in a friendly and curious tone. I decided to introduce to Professor Birch my 'game version' of me to him. "I'm Mason, Gym Leader Norman's son, me and my mother just moved into town just across the lab." I explained to him. " Oh! Of course Norman's son, Mason! How could I have forgotten!" He exclaimed in realization. "Mason, your father and I were best friends since we were children. We would always battle alongside each other and just fool around together." Professor Birch told me, reminiscing his joyous past with my 'game father'. I smiled to him and replied "Well that's something new. I never knew about that.".

 

"You're following Norman's footsteps, yes?" He grinned and I nodded with hesitation. "Most likely," Professor Birch cackled after observing my behavior. "What's with that lack of determination? To be a Pokémon trainer, here's your first step to success!" Professor Birch rummaged through his satchel bag, and the happy expression on his face turned into a confused frown. "Oh dear," he rubbed his temple. "What is it, Professor?" May asked as she glanced over him, who were still looking for certain things. "You see.. May.. Mason.. The thing is.. I already gave away the starter Pokémons.. Some newbie trainers from Lavaridge town ordered it just a week ago, how forgetful of me," He scratched his head and smiled apologetically. "No, it's okay, Professor, thank you," Now once I said this, which path in the game will this bring me to?

 

"I can lend you my Pokémon. You'll catch your very first Pokémons this time," Professor Birch smiled. "For real?" May smiled and jumped excitedly to give the Professor a hug. The Professor backed a bit due to surprise.

"Mason, are you ready?" The Professor asked. "As ready as I'll ever be," I grinned.

 

I left the lab alongside with May, and Professor Birch lent us one Zigzagoon for both of us to use. May went first into the tall grass. It took her about 40 minutes to finally catch a decent Poochyena. I sat waiting for May outside the entrance of Littleroot Town, trying to decide what Pokémon I would catch. Yet I could not decide on which Pokémon to catch, there are a lot of varieties isn't it? None of them looked very appealing to the eye.

 

"Why aren't you catching any? You're just attacking them and fleeing after that," May commented with her arms folded. "I'm not sure which one to catch," I said slowly. "Just get any Pokémon first, you'll find better ones later," she advised. "Yeah..maybe." I sighed

"I just want to treasure that first Pokémon feeling if you know what I mean." I explained to her." You're weird" May mocked me playfully. I scoffed at her and decided that it may be time for me to go and catch a Pokémon now.

 

I picked up the Pokéball containing the Zigzagoon and a empty Pokéball to catch the Pokémon and left to the tall grasses.

 

I placed a foot on the tall grass for the first time, it felt soft and mushy, and I was a bit nervous just in case I mess up. I only had one shot at this, one Pokéball for one Pokémon.

 

Suddenly, a Zigzagoon appeared. 'How do I beat the same Pokémon I'm facing?' I thought to myself.

 

I instructed Professor Birch's Zigzagoon to tackle the wild Zigzagoon. The wild Zigzagoon tackled back. But after I looked more closely, its level is lower than Professor Birch's Zigzagoon I'm using. We don't deal the same damage, nor have the same speed.

Professor Birch's Zigzagoon tackled the wild Zigzagoon again, but instead it growled. After rounds of short tackles, its health was almost near to the point where it's vulnerable. With one last tackle,it fainted.

 

"Oh, great.." May rolled her eyes, stepping impatiently on her foot. "I.. I hurt the Pokémon," I looked at her with a horrified look. "In order to catch it, of course you have to," May answered. "No, but it fainted," I pointed at the Zigzagoon. "You can always recharge them in the health center ahead," May said. "What do you mean recharge? They are creatures too aren't they?" I debated, though I felt weird. I know I'm in a game, but some part of me thinks of them as creatures. In the game, it felt like every effect is real, just like in a real battle between monsters. Pocket sized monsters. "Forcing two creatures to fight is cruel too, isn't it? So it makes no difference basically," May spat. I left the debate as it was, I'm wasting too much of the time I don't really have on my hands.

 

I then walked around, moving around in circles just hoping I can find that Pokémon that was perfect for me. But after hours of searching, still no luck.

 

I sat on a stump near the tall grasses sighing ,it seems that I wasn't doing so much of a good job catching the Pokémons I encounter, primarily because I'm not that much of a decisive person.

 

Suddenly I heard a ruffling noise near the tall grasses, it sounded like two Pokémons fighting. I quickly scurried off the stump and went to where the noise came from.

 

There I saw a small Ralts, another new type of Pokémon I've never seen, slowly backing off from a Poochyena that was growling and walking towards the Ralts.Just as about the Poochyena was about to pounce at the Ralts,I ordered Professor Birch's Zigzagoon to tackle the Poochyena. With one huge critical tackle, the Poochyena dropped down onto the grass motionless, it looked like the blow knocked the Poochyena out cold.

 

The Ralts struggled at getting up, slowly it looked at me with confusion, I told the Ralts to leave. But as I was about to leave the tall grasses the Ralts ran up to me and tapped on my leg. I looked down at it and told the Ralts one more time to leave, but instead she just stared at me and pointed her fingers at the Pokéball strapped onto my belt.

 

"What are you waiting for? Go and catch the Ralts!" May encouraged me. I looked once again at the tiny vulnerable Pokémon, and it had the gleam in her eyes. I felt like this Ralts and I would be good partners, maybe this is what I meant earlier, 'the first Pokémon feeling'. I felt nervous, but also with excitement. My hands itched to catch Ralts already.

 

As I lightly tossed the Pokéball towards the Ralts, the Pokéball formed around the little Pokémon encasing it afterwards. With almost no resistance at all,I had caught the Ralts.

 

"Finally, I got it.. My first Pokémon!" I said to May excitedly, with a huge smile formed on my face. "Let's go back then," May said as she walked through the shortcut. I followed her as she walked.

 

Immediately afterwards I took out the Ralts. It looked at me with a happy face. Suddenly a faded image of a girl appeared in my head with an arrow pointer pointing at the Ralts. I quickly became reminded of the girl with the green short hair, though I never knew what she looked like. " Whaa... are you doing this Ralts?" I questioned her. " she simply smiled back at me." So I suppose you're a girl? Am I right?" I asked her. She then projected a image of a checkmark into my head." So you have a name,Ralts?" She waved her head side to side which signals me she said no. "Oh...how about I name you.. Hmm.. How about Alicia? sounds good?"  Alicia jumped around happily in agreement." Glad you like it." I smiled to her. "Oh and by the way my name is Mason." I filled in. She nodded in understanding.  

 

I went home with a slight skip on my steps, feeling happy after the first step to completing the game.

 

"I'm tired, do you wanna take a rest?" I questioned Alicia. Alicia nodded and I switched her back to her Pokéball.

 

I reached 'home', quickly running to my bedroom, opening the door with excitement, jumping towards the bed. Dusk enveloped the day and I had the feeling in my gut that I'll encounter much more interesting things in this world of Pokémon.

 

Author's note:

How's your first impression of the story?  We'll be updating around one or two chapters every week.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello wassup


End file.
